Hybrid systems generally relate to the inclusion of two technologies to increase the overall efficiency of a system. An example hybrid system is a gasoline/electric hybrid vehicle. In the gasoline/electric hybrid vehicle an electrical motor operates in tandem with a fossil fuel engine. The electrical motor and the fossil fuel engine cooperate to generate energy to move the hybrid vehicle. Hydraulic hybrid systems incorporate a hydraulic system with another technology (usually a fossil fuel engine or a motor) to increase the efficiency of a system including both. For example, a fossil fuel engine may store potential energy in a hydraulic accumulator. The potential energy may be recouped later by discharging the hydraulic accumulator to provide kinetic energy to the system.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.